poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of Casper
Pooh's Adventures of Casper is the second Winnie the Pooh/Casper crossover movie and the first one by BowserMovies1989 and ToonJoey34. It will appear on YouTube somewhere in the near future. It follows Pooh's Adventures of Casper: A Spirited Beginning. Plot The movie begins with two boys Nicky (Chauncey Leopardi) and Andreas (Spencer Vrooman) sneaking into the old, run-down manor of Whipstaff as part of a dare. They attempt to take a picture of themselves as proof, however they soon run into Casper (voice of Malachi Pearson) a ghost, heard off-screen, and are frightened away. Meanwhile, Carrigan Crittenden (Cathy Moriarty) is furious to learn from her late father's lawyer Mr. Rugg (Ben Stein) that she has only inherited the manor in her father's will, rather than anything of significant value. Infuriated, she tosses the will and deed into a fireplace but it is rescued by her attorney and close associate Paul "Dibs" Plutzker (Eric Idle). Dibs discovers one of the will's pages has an inscription on it describing treasure hidden in the manor. Carrigan and Dibs visit the old manor, but find it is haunted by four ghosts: Casper (voice of Malachi Pearson), a friendly but lonely young ghost who tries to befriend them but warns them not to scream and his three obnoxious uncles known as the Ghostly Trio: Stretch (voice of Joe Nipote) the subliminal leader who loves to be wise towards others and hates mortals, Stinkie (voice of Joe Alaskey) a ghost who has buck-teeth and is most likely deceased because of mouth cancer or gingivitis for he has putrid breath, and Fatso (voice of Brad Garrett) an incredibly fat ghost who is idiotic, selfish and always hungry, wake up and haunt the two for a minimal amount of time. The two make several attempts to remove these spirits, but despite the efforts of Father Guido Sarducci (Don Novello), Ghostbuster Dr. Ray Stantz (Dan Aykroyd) and a demolition crew, they are unsuccessful. Casper, who longs for a friend, watches a news report about a therapist to the dead, Dr. James Harvey (Bill Pullman). His daughter Kat (Christina Ricci) (short for Kathleen), is seen on television and Casper instantly falls for her. Casper uses his ghostly powers to play the news report to Carrigan, who decides to contact Dr. Harvey. Dr. Harvey and Kat travel to Friendship, Maine where the manor is located. Their conversation reveal that Kat and her father have been traveling around the country for years, in search of the spirit of Dr. Harvey's deceased wife Amelia. Carrigan and Dibs meet them at the manor, Carrigan ordering Dr. Harvey to remove the ghosts as quickly as possible. However, things are complicated when Kat and her father meet the ghosts face-to-face; despite Casper's best efforts to befriend them, the two are terrified by both his appearance and the antics of the Ghostly Trio. They choose not to leave, however, and they stay for the night. The next day, Casper and Kat become friends properly. Kat goes to her high school for her first day, meeting Vic DePhillippi (Garette Ratliff Henson) and his pompous girlfriend Amber Whitmire (Jessica Wesson). When Kat reveals to her new classmates that she lives in Whipstaff, her classmates vote to have their upcoming Halloween dance there instead of at the Whitmire residence (much to Amber's anger). Back at the manor, Dr. Harvey reveals his goals to the Ghostly Trio who take a liking to him. After Kat pleads with her father to make sure the Ghostly Trio don't crash the Halloween party, he tricks them into leaving the house - although he doesn't anticipate their method, which involves going on a drinking binge. With the Ghostly Trio out of the house, Carrigan and Dibs are able to enter and start searching the house for the treasure Kat finds Casper's old toy room in the attic and Casper remembers his past life in Belle Époque, including his own death from a fatal illness (probably pneumonia) he received as the result of staying out too late in the cold to play with his brand new sled. Casper's father attempted to revive him by building a machine called the Lazarus, which is supposed to bring dead people back to life. Casper remembers its location and takes Kat to it via a secret passage leading to an underground laboratory. Carrigan and Dibs follow, learning that a special formula is used to run the machine. This formula has the power to bring ghosts back to life, but now there is only enough for one. Realizing this one opportunity to come back to life, Casper turns on the Lazarus and steps inside. Unfortunately, the formula is stolen by Carrigan and Casper is left disappointed. With the formula in hand, Carrigan and Dibs that someone, as a ghost, would be able to fly through thick solid walls to retrieve the treasure, which is locked in a vault inside the underground lab, and then use the machine to come back to life. Carrigan however has no intention of killing herself and decides to try and kill Dibs. Carrigan attempts multiple times kill Dibs, the last attempt using her car. However Carrigan looses control crashes the car and when trying to get out falls down a giant cliff dying anyways. Dibs calls for Carrigan to see if she has become a ghost But hears nothing. Assuming she is dead and gone permanantly walks away. Just then Carrigan’s ghost rises up. Dibs stares at her in shock as he can’t believe his eyes seeing Carrigan’s ghost. Meanwhile, Dr Harvey and the Ghostly Trio are out drinking, and Dr Harvey has become rather intoxicated. The Ghostly Trio decide to kill him in order to turn him into a ghost - not out of malice, but so that they can be a Ghostly Quartet, and in the belief that he will be happier that way. However, Dr Harvey suddenly tells them that they're friends, and he's gonna tell Carrigan that they don’t have to leave(unaware that Carrigan is currently dead and a ghost herself). Touched, the Trio find themselves incapable of killing him. Unfortunately, the intoxicated Dr Harvey backs into an open manhole and falls to his death. Back at the house, Carrigan, who is now a ghost, flies through the vault door, steals the treasure chest from the manor's vault and orders Dibs to revive her, but he refuses and she throws him out of the window. Casper and Kathleen trick Carrigan into declaring that she has no unfinished business, causing her to crossover the afterlife against her will. With Carrigan now dead and gone for the rest of eternity, Casper reveals that his treasure is a baseball and wouldn't have been valuable to Carrigan anyway, showing that her death and crossing over was all for nothing. Just as Casper is about to use the machine to revive himself, Dr. Harvey shows up as a ghost, accompanied by the Ghostly Trio. He has already forgotten his previous life. But Kat manages to remind him (using the pinky swear), and Dr Harvey realizes that he has died and left his daughter behind without a father. Realizing that Kat needs her father alive, Casper uses the Lazarus machine to revive him, giving up his own chance of returning back to life. The Halloween party begins while Casper sits alone in his room, alone and disappointed. Suddenly, he is visited by Amelia Harvey (Amy Brenneman) Kat's deceased mom, who is now an angel. Amelia rewards Casper for his noble act by temporarily reviving him for one night, until 10pm. Meanwhile, at the party, Kat ends up being the only person without a partner. But then a boy (played by Devon Sawa) appears before her and they dance. He soon reveals himself to be Casper and they embrace. Dr. Harvey is then visited by Amelia as well, who advises him on being a good father for their daughter, and then returns to the afterlife. At the final stroke of 10, Amelia disappears and Casper and Kat kiss just as Casper turns back into a ghost, scaring all the Halloween Party guests away. The Ghostly Trio then start playing a rock and roll version of 'Casper the Friendly Ghost' and Kat, Casper and Dr. Harvey dance around the hall Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Batty Koda, The Digidestined and their Digimon, The Bowser Family, Ranamon, and the Phantom Blot will guest star in this movie. *In this movie, after freeing Ash from the ghostly possession, our heroes defeat Carrigan Crittenden by tricking her into crossing over to the afterlife against her will. In doing so, they recite the lord's prayer so that the heavenly lord god can pass Carrigan over to the other side where she will receive a punishment decided by the devils of the underworld. *When Carrigan became a ghost, she possessed Ash Ketchum in an attempt to get the treasure and reveals her true nature to the gang. Category:BowserMovies1989 Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Steven Spielberg films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Halloween Movies Category:ToonJoey34